ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
We Happiness More
We Happiness More is an upcoming video game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Focus Home Interactive. Gameplay TBD Plot Characters * Princess Happiness (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the princess of Happy Land who has a secret past of her younger sister Little Smile who has been * Mr. Smiley (voiced by Jay Simon) - He is Princess Happiness's imaginary friend who has a power of joy and happiness. Mr. Smiley can also change different form include a shadow. * Princess Joyful (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - She is the best friend of Princess Happiness who is a tomboy and sometimes girly girl. * Little Smile (voiced by Sydney Unseth) - She is the younger sister of Princess Happiness who * Queen Despaired (voiced by Susan Sarandon) - She is the queen of Sadness Land who * King Sadness (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) - He is the king of Sadness Land who * Little Miss Heartbreak (formerly Heartly) (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - Before she became a selfish and corrupted woman, she was a kind and heartful girl. But when she got rejected by Princess Happiness, Princess Joyful, and Mr. Smiley, she got corrupted by King Sadness and Queen Despaired. In the flashback dream, it shows she was a friend of Queen Joy since she was younger. Later Little Miss Heartbreak become Little Miss Heartly after Princess Happiness, Princess Joyful, and Mr. Smiley * Prince Sunshine (voiced by Ryan Masher) - He is the hunter who lives with his mother from a village. He is also the best friend of Lonely Sad Face. * Queen Joy (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is the queen of Happy Land who has a best friend named * King Cheerful (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - He is the king of Happy Land who * Male Happy/Sadness Villagers (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jeff Bennett, Seth Green, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy, James Edward Burrell, Anthony Brian, Guy Slocombe, Jamie Laird, Jay Simon, Jonathan Bennett, Brian Hall) * Lonely Sad Face (voiced by Harry Baxendale) - He is the boy with the money bag and gold after he stole it from Sadness Land. He was the younger brother of Dejection Hunter and Lighthearted Blacksmith. * Female Happy/Sadness Villagers (voiced by Lara Parmiani, Samantha Lee, Tara Strong, Alice Kensington, Amelia Tyler, Mila Kunis, Charlotte Hope, Kate Nichols, Sally Meer, Sandy Glover, Emma Bennett, Cree Summer, * Dejection Hunter (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is the man who is the friend of Princess Happiness and Mr. Smiley who lives with his brother Lighthearted Blacksmith. * Jolly Jester (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is the jester of Happy Land who does trick with his staff. * Lighthearted Blacksmith (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the blacksmith who loves making swords from the blacksmith's body shop. He is the brother of Dejection Hunter. * Happiness Dragon (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - He is the dragon who helps Princess Happiness, Princess Joy, and Mr. Smiley to fly across the sky. * Sir Good-Humored (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is the brother of King Cheerful and uncle of Princess Happiness and Little Smile. * Mr. Sunlight (voiced by David Tennant) - He is the god of Sun who protects Happy Land from sadness enemies. * Sir Loss-a-lot (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - He is the foster father of Little Miss Heartbreak (formerly Heartly) who took care of her after she was at the hay. * Sadden Mask (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - He is the masked man who * Miserable Knights (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the knights of Sadness who guard Sadden Castle * Cheerfulness Plague Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - * Sorrow Plague Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - * Jubilation Knights (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the knights of Happy Land who guard Joy Castle * Frown Clown (voiced by Simon Peacock) - He is the clown who uses the magic to send them Trivia * This game is similar to Contrast ** They both focus on the main female protagonists (Dawn and Princess Happiness) with the deuteragonists (Didi and Princess Joyful). ** They both have the same soundtracks. ** They both are been aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. ** They both have the same animation style. *** This game is also similar to We Happy Few *** They both set in England. *** They both have the same Skill Tree. *** They both have the death scenes (include the player). *** They both have the same game over screen when the players died. *** They both have a different story of the characters. *** They both have the same sound effects. *** They both have the same menu. * This game is based on Contrast, Super Mario Bros, Cuphead: Don't Deal with the Devil, We Happy Few, Assassins Creed: Syndicate, and Super Lucky's Tale. * Flashbacks have the same tone of train whistles from We Happy Few. ** It also has the same voice actors from the game. ** It has the same sound effects from the game. ** It has the same dark tone as the game. * We Happiness More has some Easter Eggs and secrets. * In a bad ending (where Princess Happiness and Princess Joyful accept the deal to become a sadness villager and turn evil and corrupted.), which it is similar to Cuphead and Mugman accept the Devil's deal and become Devil's slaves in a bad ending. * In a good ending (where Princess Happiness and Princess Joyful refused the deal with Queen Despaired and King Sadness. They getting * According to the crew, We Happiness More is based on a fairytale "Princess and the Pea", "Little Red Riding Hood" * When the Make Believe cameo in the game, they wear a * During the gameplay, players control one of the characters from a different story. * This game is inspired by the novel Animal Farm. * We Happiness More shares certain themes and plot points with the novel Animal Farm and it may have a possible source of inspiration. ** It's also inspired by * This game set in TBD * There are some adult jokes in this game. * Despite being an E-rated game, there's some blood, scary moments, death scenes, dark moments, gore * Cheerfulness/Sorrow Plague Doctors like sound Joy Doctors from We Happy Few. * Miserable/Jubilation Knights sound like Bobbies from We Happy Few. * Frown Clown and Happy/Sadness Villagers sound like Male Wastrels and Wellies from We Happy Few. * King Cheerful sounds like Rupert Ferris from Assassins Creed: Syndicate. * King Sadness sounds like Crackerjack Sugarman from Bojack Horseman. * Little Miss Heartbreak/Little Miss Heartly sounds like * Queen Despaired sounds like * Sir Loss-a-lot sounds like * Queen Joy sounds like * Mr. Smiley sounds like Songs * Welcome to Happy Land - Sung by Eloise Webb * Take Your Joy - Sung by Eloise Webb and Teale Bishopric * London Bridge is Falling Down * Be Sad - Sung by Lin-Manuel Miranda * Get Up and Dance with Joy - Sung by Eloise Webb and Teale Bishopric * Going on an Adventure with Mr. Smiley - Sung by Jay Simon * TBD - Sung by Alex Wyndham * TBD - Sung by Ryan Masher * TBD - Sung by David Tennant * TBD - Sung by Tony Robinow and Charlotte Hope * In Love with Joy and Depressed - Sung by Ryan Masher, Eloise Webb, Teale Bishopric, and Harry Baxendale * TBD - Sung by Allan James Cooke * TBD - Sung by Lin-Manuel Miranda and Susan Sarandon * TBD - Sung by Transcripts/Cutscenes Cinematic Trailer (Trailer starts where the Joy Castle has been attacked by the knights. The song "London Bridge is Falling Down" can be heard during the war and Princess Happiness grabs the rope then slides down. But one of the knights shoots the arrow at her on the chest which she let it go and falling to her death. She then lands on the grass and the scene faded to black. Princess Happiness wakes up and sees her imaginary friend who is flying around her. It realized to be Mr. Smiley.) * Mr. Smiley: Hey, Happy (Happiness). Are you okay? * Princess Happiness: '''Yes, I'm okay. (notices her chest is no longer bleeding and arrow is now gone) My chest? It's healed. Thank you for saving my life. * '''Mr. Smiley: You're welcome, Happy (Happiness). Come on, let's go to find your best friend, Joy (Joyful). * Princess Happiness: Okay. (Princess Happiness and Mr. Smiley starts walking through the forests Quotes * Princess Happiness: '''I wonder if the people of Happy Land are doing right now. (Princess Happiness walks through the village to see what's going on.) * '''Princess Happiness: '''Hmm... Wow. I've never seen that magic crystal before. It's so powerful. (Princess Joyful runs to Princess Happiness with a bag of crystals.) * '''Princess Joyful: Hey, Happiness. I brought a bag of crystals. * Princess Happiness: '''How did you get that bag of crystals from? * '''Princess Joyful: Oh, I got from the cave. Sir Good-Humored brought me to the cave. * Princess Happiness: Yes he is. Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games